Christmases When You Were Mine
by DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212
Summary: A implied Miley/Joe one shot. She always wanted a snow globe, full of love. It took him two kids and a divorce later to finally realize what she meant and for her to get it. Mature for some curse language, nothing else.


_**Authors Note: OK, so I got this random idea when listening to Taylor Swifts "Christmases When You Were Mine." It really doesnt have any thing to do with the song, though! Reviews would be nice!**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

The black haired, bright blue eyed sixteen year old girl rolled her eyes at her younger brother. "Joey, you're doing it wrong."

The light brown haired, hazeled eyed fourteen year old boy looked up at his older sister and glared. "Fine, you do it!" He said shoving the gift to her, its wrapping falling off in the process. Destiny rolled her eyes before snatching it out of his hands.

"At least I'll do it right!" She bit at him and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Are you two fighting... again?" A voice said before the tall, dark haired, dark eyed man, who looked to young to be the two teenagers Father, walked down the large staircase, a small brown box in his hand.

"No, Daddy." Destiny replied before turning to the gift, she ripped the rest of the screwed up paper off of the box before setting the box down.

Joe looked over at his name saken Son for confirmation. "We got in to an argument." Joey said, Joe sighed and shook his head.

"You two are going to make your Mother mad at me." Joe said as he grabbed another roll of wrapping paper out of the box and handed it to Destiny.

"You don't need our help with that." Destiny bit and Joey shot her a glare.

"Destiny." Joe said firmly, Destiny bit her lip and sighed.

"I'm Sorry." She mumbled and Joey shook his head.

"Fine, here... wrap this up for your Mother, it it's from you guys." Joe said as he handing the small box to Joey, who looked at it curiously. "And don't open it."

Destiny frowned before snatching the box out of her brother's hand. "Why Not?"

"Because, that's why. And be careful with it!" Joe said before his phone started to ring. He sighed before walking over to it. Destiny rolled her eyes before handing the box to Joey, who began to get the wrap out of it.

"Is it that skanky girlfriend of yours, Daddy?" Destiny called as Joe said some thing in to his phone.

Joe looked over at her and shook his head before walking back up the stairs; Destiny rolled her eyes and roughly grabbed the box from her brother.

"Hey!" He protested as he tried to grab it back, only for his sister to slap his hand away. "And you really need to stop that with Dad."

Destiny rolled her eyes. "He's the reason we have to have our Christmas in half's." She said as she started to open the box.

"It isn't his fault that Mom fell in love with some one else, they were young, Des." Joey said softly as he started to wrap up a gift.

"He should have been there! Not on tour! He should have been there!" She snapped as she looked up at her brother.

"Would you feel the same way if you didn't have the Mercedes?" Joey bit back at her and Destiny frowned at him.

"Shut Up, Joey." She said quietly before pulling some thing out of the box. She looked at the snow globe confused. "A snow globe? Seriously? What is this... the ninety's?" She was about to putt it back in the box when a note fell out from under it. Her eye brows raised in curiosity.

"Des, Don't." Joey warned his older sister, she scoffed and shook her head before opening up the folded note.

She cleared her throat and began to quietly read it:

_"Hey, Miles... I hope this isn't inappropriate, but, I was at the mall the other day and I saw this... it reminded me of that year, our third Christmas together, you wanted a snow globe filled with love. I was nineteen and naive, I had no idea what the hell you meant... I couldn't give it to you then. I can't give you what Oliver's giving you now... I wasn't there for you like he is. You don't know how Sorry I am for that... how much I miss you, day in and day out. I know I can't change being away from you, Destiny, and Joey for so long... but, I hope by giving you this, I finally gave you some thing you wanted. _

_I know you don't feel the same way any more, but, I love you, Miles... Merry Christmas. I hope you and Oliver the best."_

Joey frowned and snatched the note out of his sister, whose voice cracked while reading the notes, hands and folded it back up. He shoved it back in the box, with the snow globe and started to furiously wrap it.

"Why the fuck did you have to read it?!?!" He snapped looking up at her, Destiny wiped her eyes and looked down, blaming her self for her younger brother cussing. He never did, until she started to.

"He and Mom belong together, Joey." She said quietly as she fumbled with her hands. Joey glared at her.

"Mom doesn't love him any more, Des! Why do you always have to remind him of that? Why do you always have to screw up every relation ship he has?" He said as he finished wrapping it.

"Because! I want him to see, he belongs with Mom, and Mom doesn't belong with Oliver! God, Joey, they were so in love." She said softly as she looked back up and Joey sat the now wrapped box down.

"Mom and Oliver have a family now, Des, besides us. They have kids, together! She isn't going to give that up for Dad, not any more." Joey said, sighing softly.

"That isn't fair! Oscar and May get to have a Dad and a Mom! We have to split ours! I hate Oliver, I hate Mom! It isn't fair!" She said as she started to sob.

"Then... why do you blame Dad for Mom and Oliver falling in love?" Joey asked softly as he pulled his sister in to a hug.

"Because... he shouldn't have let her go when she wanted to. He should have fought for her... he should have never let Oliver with in five fucking feet of Mom, Joey..." Destiny replied as she wiped her eyes, again.

Joey sighed before looking back down at the gift. He bit his lip and smiled softly. "Maybe, we can't make them fall back in love... but, maybe we can help them at least repair their friend ship."

Destiny lifted her head up and wiped her eyes once more. "What do you mean?"

Joey smiled before grabbing the sharpie. Realization hit Destiny and she smiled before snatching it out of his hand, she quickly grabbed the wrapped up box and began to write: Miley. In the to: section. Before writing: Joe. In the from: section. She smiled in satisfaction.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Bye, Daddy, I Love You." Destiny said giving Joe a big hug, causing him to look down at her confused. She usually rolled her eyes and mumbled a "What Ever."

"I love you, too, Des." He said kissing the top of her head.

"You promise you'll come and get us in a couple of hours to go to Grandpa and Gramma's right?" Destiny said as she pulled away from the hug.

"I Promise." He replied smiling. Destiny smiled before nodding her head.

"I love you, Buddy." Joe said pulling Joey in to a hug.

"I Love You, Too, Dad." Joey said as Joe kissed the top of his head before pulling away from the hug. "I'll see you later."

"Later." Joe smiled before Destiny and Joey started to walk in to the house, Joe smiled before jogging back down the drive way and getting in to the SUV. He putt on his seat belt and looked back up at the house he use to live in once more, he smiled softly at Miley who was looking through the curtain. She smiled softly before turning away from the window as Joey closed the front door. Joe sighed and smiled softly before pulling out of the drive way.

"Hey, Guys." Miley said as her two oldest children walked in to the warm house.

"Hey, Mommy." Joey said kissing her cheek.

"Hi, Momma." Destiny said softly as she set the bag full of wrapped gifts on the coffee table.

"Destiny, don't you dare have an attitude today." Miley said sternly. "This always happens when you come back from your Father's."

"It isn't Dad's fault if I have an attitude!" Destiny snapped, making Miley jump back. "Why do you always have to blame him, for every thing? You're the one who stopped loving him! Not the other way around!"

And with that she angrily stomped up the stairs, brushing past the six year old fraternal twins and a confused Oliver.

Miley stood there dumb founded, what just happened?

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley smiled softly later than night and looked down at the gift Joey had just handed her before he walked up the stairs to get ready for bed, like every one else in the Gray/Oaken house hold was currently doing. She bit her lip and looked down at the tag on it.

_"To: Miley._

_From: Joe."_

She smiled softly and began opening it, before opening the box. She giggled softly at the snow globe, red hearts and white snow floating in it. She shook it before thinking back to the day she first mentioned it.

_"The ultimate Christmas gift?" Joe repeated his girl friends question before thinking. "Hhhhmmmm. A motor cycle, most definitely."_

_Miley giggled and shook her head before nudging her boy friend. "Joeee!" _

_"What?" He questioned as she smiled when he kissed the top of her head._

_"We're having a baby; you can't have a motor cycle." She said smiling as he continued to rub the small bulge in her stomach._

_"I can't wait for him or her." He said quietly._

_Miley smiled and nodded her head. "Me Either."_

_Joe smiled down at his pregnant, eighteen year old girl friend; their families weren't exactly pleased with them starting their own family so early. It wasn't planned, but it wasn't going to be stopped, either. Their Families did support them, they weren't so pleased to be Grand Parents so early in life, but they still supported their children. He loved her, he knew he always would._

_"What about you?" He asked softly as he stroked her hair, she turned away from the Christmas movie playing and looked up at her boy friend._

_"Hhhmmm?" She asked curiously smiling up at him._

_Joe smiled down at her. "What would your ultimate Christmas gift me?"_

_Miley giggled excitedly before pulling her self up all the way. Joe smiled and turned to her. "Well?"_

_"A snow globe full of love." She said smiling. Joe looked at her confused._

_"What?"_

_"I saw this movie the other day... the guy and the girl, they were madly in love, when he had to go away, he gave her a snow globe... when she missed him, she held on to the snow globe, it was full of love."_

_Joe smiled down at his girl friend. "Baby, you're crazy. A snow globe, is a snow globe. You can't fill it with love."_

_"You can, too!" Miley argued as she nodded her head._

_Joe smiled softly at her and pulled her back down. "I love you, baby."_

_Miley giggled and rolled her eyes. "I love you, too."_

_She leaned up and kissed him softly before pulling away. "For Ever."_

_Joe smiled and captured her lips in a kiss, once more before pulling away, again. _

_"And For Always." He added smiling softly at her._

Miley smiled softly as she read the note. She set the snow globe down on the coffee table in front of her. "I love you, too, Joe."

With that she traced the note and his scrawly hand writing softly. "For ever and for always."

Destiny smiled softly as rested her body against the arch way in the kitchen. She had came down through the stairs in the kitchen to get some thing to drink. She bit her lip before turning back around, her black hair up in a pony tail; she walked back up the stairs quickly. Deciding to call Her Dad back, he had called earlier after Miley had picked them up from The Gray's to wish them a Merry Christmas, once more. She just had to tell him... there was still hope.

_**Authors Note: OK, so the Miley/Oliver was for Lindsay, since she likes them and Joe/Miley. Even though she can't really read this until Saturday. Haha. I know this sucked, but, yeah. I don't really like it. **_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


End file.
